The present invention concerns a jack with an extra brace on its upright. Jacks that have a rolling base rigidly attached to the upright must in particular be initially introduced as flat against the ground or floor as possible. The jack's center of gravity will in that event be far remote from the vehicle. To prevent the jack illustrated in FIG. 4 of German 2 427 443 A1 from tilting out of the initial-introduction position, it has a folding U-shaped brace on its upright. The alternative illustrated in FIG. 1 of the same publication is bent, and the one illustrated in FIG. 3 has a roller base with a long initial-introduction leg.
These jacks all have drawbacks. They are heavy and accordingly increase the weight of the vehicle itself.